Like Sand, Slipping Through My Fingers
by ccluvshorses101
Summary: Shawn reflects on his life as it slips out of his fingers. Tag to Deez Nups. Shawn angst and future whump. K for future violence. First pysch fic :) please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So how about that last Psych episode?! It would have been mid season finale! Well if you have it seen it/the ending- I would highly recommend _not _reading this fic :) I honestly don't know where it's going but Shawn whump and angst!Enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of it's characters.

* * *

The breakup was- well to be frank, no not like the delicious wieners, which reminds me Gus needs more hot dogs- well it was unexpected. Shawn Spenser is the type of guy to be in control, always comedic, easy living, not walking in on his parents doing the nasty, or loosing his girlfriend. I don't know what was happening. It was like my life was a giant hourglass, and someone was slowly adding sand into it, daring me to flip it.

When Juliet began to interrogate me, I felt as if the hourglass shattered, along with my heart, dumping the sand into my hands. Have you ever tried to hold fine sand in your hands? It's pretty hard, it sinks thought he gaps in your fingers fast. That's how I felt as Jules became enraged at me. I had lied to her and now my life was slowly slipping out of control. Grasping to take it back, I tried to explain, but Juliet became worse and the sand kept slipping.

I couldn't believe how fast this harmless lie turned intricate lifestyle could be so quickly unraveled right before my eyes. Why would chief Vic do? Why would my father say? Would Juliet ever forgive me? These questions began to blur together in my head and overwhelm the pain. The sand was slipping farther and farther through my fingers, leaving pain little left, fading...just as I felt my consciousness doing the same. The hourglass ran empty and the darkness consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys so much for your follows and comments! I had this written ages ago, but have _just_ logged into my computer to post it. Read and Review! sorry for the short length and un-perfect writing. I know that there are many tense and other grammar mistakes, just point them out to me if I miss them when I re-edit this. All mistakes are my own! On that topic, if anyone would like to help me beta.. just PM me!

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Psych or its characters.

* * *

How did I get here? Watching my life slip away before my eyes, bleeding out into the trunk of car- something that looked like was a new hobby of mine- broken down and battered? Well I guess it really starts with the breakup.

The breakup of Shules. We had just moved in together, everything was perfect. Lassie's wedding had been great so far, and I was planning for not just one special occasion that night. You see in my pocket I held the next step to our relationship. Yet somehow, Jules found the receipt that unraveled it all instead. I thought girls liked rings? Why did my girlfriend have to be such a damn good detective and piece everything together. I could tell it killed her to even think about doubting me, but once she saw a sliver of the lie, I could see her loose it. One drink in the face later, two broken hearts later Shules is no more.

My Norton is my life. My dad refers to it as the 'metal death trap' but my bike means everything to me. Even moving in with Juliet, I still kept my bike. Riding always cleared my head. I packed a small bag and hit the road, basing her up as fast as she could go, letting the wind whip my body, helping divert the pain I was feeling inside.

As the light began to peek over the horizon, I looked down to my bike. Not being the most prepared of course I was low on gas. Plus I hadn't eaten anything since the drinks at the party 4 hours ago, so I pulled over to the gas station. Heading inside to grab a pineapple smoothie, or settle for a grape slushy, I found a surprise waiting for me. The slushy machine was out of order! Oh, yeah and I had walked straight into a robbery. Three men had their guns pointed at the cashier booth, who had handed them all the money. I recognized one of the men! A toothpaste ad? No- he was one of the thugs wanted for many crimes on the SBPD's wanted wall. His name was Brusells Rango. No- Russell Franco.

* * *

A/N: Bum Bum Bummmm! Hello readers! I hope you like that snippet of story. I will really work on writing more, writing faster and writing better.

Firstly- do you guys think I should do a flashback and introduce our new character? And do you want me to write Juliet's view on the breakup? I was thinking maybe a flash forward? I don't know- the readers influnce the story, so type your thought in the box below!

~cc 3


End file.
